Draceo and Hermioniet
by FaCeTeD-DiAmOnD
Summary: the title really should state it all Disclaimer I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


Goosebumps rose on his tainted forearm. The cold night wind seemed to disapprove of his actions too, for it whipped violently around him and his _friends_. The black garment he was wearing clung tightly to his body and the hard mask stifled any loud breaths. His pale skin glistened with perspiration as he tightened his grip on the slick stick he called a wand. His feet ached, begged him to move, _to run_, but his mind would not listen, it was his cowardice. His only cover of night fall and a tree only allowed more fear to creep into his already pounding heart.

The house in front of him and his _peers_ glowed with an aura of comfort. Its rocky white exterior and stained glass windows gave a regal look. The grass was neatly trimmed, not too short, not too long, just right. The group entered carefully, cautiously, and without noise. The first two_ missions_ were taken care of by another _friend _of his. They never had the chance to scream, he and his _friends_ made sure of that. A whispered curse, a green light, the horrified eyes, and it were over. His mark burned furiously, and he knew he had no choice but to do it.

His Italian shoes thumped on the carpeted hallway. His heart seemed to rip out of his chest as he fought away the familiar urge to cry.

She was waiting for him. Her fair, petite hands lay on her lap, her frizzy brown hair hung limply till long below her shoulders. Her hazel eyes stared at him, not pleading as he alone entered her room. She was understanding, and ready. She dressed her best in a dress he had loved to see on her, and her full yet small lips twisted into a wry smile. He sadly smiled back, remembering her enticing touches, the silky feeling of her hair (when she took care of it), and the loving look she sent him when she flashed her pearly whites. But it would never last, it couldn't last.

Frustrated and depressed he took a long swipe through his abnormally white blond hair. His steely eyes, turned into a baby silver pool of sadness and regret. He would have to do it, she would have wanted him to do it, right? She was going to drive him insane.

"So this is goodbye right?" her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. Unable to meet her stony gaze, looking down, he slowly nodded. Fear was gone, remorse shoved it aside. He heard the shuffling of his _friends_ and knew it had to be done quickly.

He strode to her, desperately, demanding, and took off his stifling mask. He grabbed her shoulders, and forcefully pushed her to look into his grey eyes, and with every ounce of love he held for her and had ever held for her, he kissed her.

For him and her, time, the world, and everything had stopped and stood shock still as if watching a historic moment.

He heard the door open, broke the passionate moment, whispered those three magical words they had whispered many a time, and then gently murmured the two fatal words. The hidden anger he held at the ones who forced him to carry out the task was focused and taken out on her. The green light shot out, hit her straight in the heart, and she fell back on the bed. He stared, as if in awe, for her eyes were not the normal horrified, nor did they hold the stony gaze she did when alive. No, her eyes were now peaceful, and full of love.

With a _pop_ his _friends_ apparated away and left him stranded. He slid to the floor on his knees; the mask slowly slipped through his fingers, and hit the floor with a silent thump. For the first, last, and only time in his life he shed tears, he cried. This was the night he lost everything.

She was buried with her favorite flowers, roses, and her favorite literature, _Romeo and Juliet._

He was jailed, and instead of a dementor's kiss, had to live a life of guilt, shame, and depression.

Mrs. Thurt, a neighbor, had testified a man coming out of the Granger residence.

And the auror, Harry Potter, testified that Draco Malfoy committed murder.

* * *

-FaCeTeD-DiAmOnD- says 

I am so sorry for the tragic ending, and I know dramione shippers must hate me for it, but if it were to be at least a little book-compatible then that is how it had to be. Thank you to anybody (if anybody did actually review) for reading this one-shot/one chapter, little story.

-F-D- Signing off……………………………ZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…


End file.
